Wind's Fortune
by 0Nightshade0
Summary: Daughter of Ravenpaw and Trust, Skunk, a young kit who is abandoned and left to find her own way. Going by her father's stories and her brother, Oppu, and father's scents she is drawn to many places some of which she has never seen or heard of before. R
1. Proulogue

Winds Fortune

** Hello and this is my oneshot story of a few characters I made. This happens just after the clans arrived in the lake territory. Enjoy my oneshot!**

* * *

Prologue

An eerie silence gripped the Windclan camp. Not a single gust of wind on this usually windy moor wracked the silence. But one cat dared to stir in this utterly peaceful night, which seemed to go on forever. Barkface the medicine cat came out of his den and looked at the crimson red dawn sky. To Barkface something was not right, not right at all.

"Starclan is telling us something………but what?" Barkface whispered. As he is thinking over this ominous warning he is unaware of the warrior, Crowfeather approaching.

"What's the matter Barkface?" Crowfeather said in a concerned, curious tone. "Is something concerning you?"

"Yes Crowfeather. Starclan has given me a sign of an upcoming event that will shed much blood." Barkface said. "But whether it is for the good of the clan or not I am unsure of."

Many days walk from the wind clan camp in the center of a very large Twolegplace was a young cat maybe only ½ to 1 moon old. Her name was Skunk for the odd skunk like markings on her fur. Skunk was mainly black but with white skunk like markings down her back and a white belly. She had white ears where the white came down over her eyes but left a sliver of black across the top of her head. She also had white sock like areas on her legs that began above her ankle but ended below her knee. She also had odd lavender eyes. She was always the most adventurous in her litter and always got into trouble. Her father Raven always said she was best suited for a wildcat life and not a life of a kittypet. Skunk always wondered why her father knew so much about wild cats when they lived so far from anything really wild. But on that odd morning she woke up form her usual spot to find no one there except her.

"Mom, Dad? Lilly, Poco, Jay, Yew?" She called out her siblings names, "Honey, Heather, Nutmeg, Cashew? Fuzzy, Hippo, Border, Oppu?" Still no one but the tender silent creaking of the old house. Skunk left the cat bed behind and scampered into the hall. Still no one was there. Skunk realized they could not have gone far because their stuff was still here. The tiny summer home seemed even smaller since there wasn't the usual bustle of everyday activity.

"Where are they summer isn't even over ye--………wait!! No, NO they couldn't have left early!" Skunks mind raced as she tried to figure out what was going on. "No they're supposed to go to the lake today! Not back home!" Skunk knew the twolegs had kits that had their school after the summer. Skunk ran as fast as she could that was usually left close to the floor for some strange reason. Luckily for her they left it there every summer. She looked at next weeks date.

"NO!! They couldn't have left me!" She was shocked " They weren't supposed to leave till the week after next!" She ran down the hallway and a flight of stairs, ten scampered out the cat flap. Skunk ran down the road as fast as she could, the street they were on led right on out of the town. She ran and ran till she saw a truck with her family in it. Her father and her brother, Oppu, looked at her with caring in their eyes while her mother, Trust, and other siblings looked at her with disgust.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" But the van just sped up. Skunk skidded to a stop in a small forest. Confusing scents filled her nose. The sights were also confusing since she just opened her eyes last week. The only familiar scents were the far off scents of her father Raven and brother Oppu.

"Wh-where am I? OPPU!? Where are you!?" She yelled but all she heard was her own echoing voice.


	2. Chapter 1

** Woot Chapter 1!!! Read and Enjoy! Please respond and post a comment!**

* * *

CHAPTER

I

Days passed since Skunk was left behind. Wandering for hours she found no leads on her brother or father. Throughout the day she passed through numerous fields and shrubs following the faint scent of Oppu and her father.

"Damn it. Why does this seem like this is taking forever?" Skunk thought. "It's like I have gained no ground at all. At my slow speed I wont reach them for days." Skunk felt like she spent an eternity out in the bush. Exhaust from the van stained her pelt with its rancid smell that brushed off on every surface, staining her path in to the plants.

"I'm……so hungry. I haven't eaten since the day before I left the house. How long has it been?" The pain in her muscles and stomach waved throughout her body, forcing her to slow her pace to a slow crawl.

"Shit. This is not good if I can't find a place to rest and food to eat. Damn you. Your name's 'Trust' but how can I trust you? How can anyone trust you!? You lying traitor! How could you do this to me? Just because I'm different from everyone else. Is that it!?" Skunk reared her tired head and screamed to the sky and beyond, frustrated and angry she ran. Ran and ran. Her frustration, fear, anger, and sadness masked the pain in her body. Dust kicked up by her paws made her stand out allot to the many owls in the forest aptly named Owl Forest. Tears ran down her cheeks dampening the fur down her sides and face. The words of her mother came echoing back in to her mind with no warning. _'She's worthless Raven. I can't believe we have kept her this long. That worthless piece of shit. We should just leave her on a curb to be run over like the vermin she is…a Skunk!'_

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST DIE!" Skunk stopped in her tracks, claws digging into the ground, tears streaming down and making the ground muddy. Then her siblings' words flooded her mind. _'Look at her she's weird. Is she even our sister? Doubt it! She should die she's not like us! She creeps me out with that disgusting coloring! Her eyes are freaky like her.'_

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT IT!" Skunks mind raced with all the thoughts. "Shut up and LEAVE!"

'_Leave where weirdo? Maybe you should leave idiot. STUPID!'_

"Leave…me…alone."

'_Whad' ya say loser DON'T leave me alone? Okay I won't leave you alone!'_

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASS HOLE!" New thoughts raged in her mind. This time calming her mind. The thoughts were of the things her brother Oppu told her.The soothing voice of her brother was like a warm pelt against her mind on a cold winter.

'_Please don't look sad Skunk.'_

'_But Oppu I'm…I'm worthless'_

'_No your not Skunk to me your not. You are my little sister. You're my hope in a hopeless situation. I love you.'_

'_But…'_

'_Ahh, don't say such nonsensical stuff.'_

'_Oppu…'_

'_Yes?'_

'…_You use big words.'_

'_Ha, your so cute.'_

'_Am I?'_

'_Yea'_

'_I love you brother.'_

'_Hmmm, I love you too.'_

'_Brother, what about our memories?_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Are those also what get you through a hopeless situmatin?_

'………'

Skunk now felt lost in her memories, lost for what to do and what to think. She felt forgotten and alone but she knew she wasn't. She wasn't because she knew she had her brother and father to look after her. Even though she had only them she knew if she could find them she would be fine. With her brother Skunk would feel safe, she would feel loved. But for now all she had was her memories.

' _Memories are all we have in a wordless situation.'_


End file.
